Never Had a Dream Come True
by Jump City Girl 2.0
Summary: Book One: Blind Ambition, Luffy's got what it takes to become king of the pirates. But does he really know what he's getting himself into? When he runs into a girl named Rika she might be able to help that is if he can save her first. LuffyOC SanjiNamimay
1. Scream for Your Life

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is my very first One Piece fanfic so please be kind. I know Zolo's name should be Zorro but I have only read a few of the manga's and usually just watch the show on cartoon network. My story time lines make no sense considering the fact that neither Vivi or Robin are in the story but Chopper is but I don't know enough about Robin to add her and Vivi isn't a part of their crew (just a friend). So yes if you see anything that needs to be corrected please jest politely tell me thank you-**

p.s this is a three part fanfic. So it will have three sequels kinda. This is the first book. Now enjoy.

Never Had a Dream Come True

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter One:

"Scream"

"STOP!" Rika screamed as she ran the stone streets stumbling in the dirt. "HELP!" she cried desperately to an empty gray sky hoping that God would finally end this and take her life. She just couldn't let herself be killed by_ him_. No, that would be a fate worse than death. She couldn't stand this life anymore she had to run anyway. To forget everything, even the good times just to forget what _he_ had done. Her steps slowed down as she turned a corner into an old abandoned house. The house was very poorly made and the ceiling was leaking with rain. But it didn't matter as long as it shielded her from him.

Rika tried to catch her breath and slumped down in the muddy dirt that acted as a floor for the house. She finally began to clam down and lifted her blue-green eyes to see her surroundings. The house had a woodened table in one corner along with a stove sitting next to that and a bed on the other side of the room. Everything was caked with dust and the smell of blood and tears mixed in with the moldy odor in the one room home.

Closing her eyes she leaned back against the wall.

_"Hello honey!" her mom called._

"_Hi mommy" the little girl smiled. Her bright orange hair twirling behind her as she ran across the lush green grass to her mother's arms. "Is daddy coming home soon?" she asked as her mother scooped her up into a hug. "Any day now Rika" her mother answered. "I'm gonna give him the biggest hug ever when he does" Rika smiled with her eyes shiny with happiness. _

"_Me too" her mother said._

_Just then a man with the same blue-green eyes came walking towards them. He held what looked like a treasure chest in his right hand. He wore black pants with a blood red shirt and a black bandana with a skull on it. He stopped in front of the girl and smiled. "DADDY!" Rika cried. "My little Rika" he laughed. "How's the pirate life dear? We missed you" the woman called._

_He kissed her on the cheek and set the chest down. "What do you got Daddy?" Rika asked walking over towards the treasure chest. _

_Without warning the man grabbed the chest knocking her to the ground. She looked startled at first and then started to cry._

_The woman frowned and picked up her daughter. "What is wrong with you?" she asked angrily. "Sorry" he whispered still looking at the chest. "You're mean daddy" the little girl wined. The man looked up and gave her an evil smile. "You think so?" he asked running towards her. His eyes were now fuming with malice and his smile was that of the devil. A scream filled the summer evening and tears drown the day. _

Rika's eyes shot opened and shook that memory from her mind. Suddenly that same scream she had heard many years ago

filled the air once more and the house that stood as her protector was blasted into a million pieces. She had gotten out just in time and was on the ground covering her ears. Her eyes widened with fear, hatred, and tears as she stood up and turned to face the direction in which the sound had came. She forced herself to stay put. She had to face him, if not she just couldn't live with herself. She had to avenge the people he killed; _she killed_ because he forced her. She was weak then but now maybe she could finally kill him. Her body trembled and her dirty orange hair hung over her face. This was it

Time seemed to slow as he came towards her. His feet crushing the remains of what once was a home. The man wore an evil smile and then opened his mouth. He was now 10 feet away, and didn't come any closer. Rika covered her ears again and ran at

him preparing to attack the same way he was. She was just like him now, oh how many times he had told her that. "_You and I are the exactly the same we share the same power, **the same blood**"_ she could hear him taunting her with that phrase over and over again. "NO MORE" she screamed opening her mouth and releasing a blast of sonic energy. The sound of a screeching bird lingered in the air and smoke rose from the dead ground. She strained her eyes to see if she had won.

The dust cleared and 2 cm from her face she saw the same blue-green eyes as her own looking at her. She had failed. Her mouth opening but not a word came to her lips and shell feel on her knees. He smiled and bent down to stroke the side of her face with his black gloved hand. "You were my favorite warrior" he snickered. "My favorite **daughter." **Those words struck her harder than any whip could. Rage built up inside her but without the strength to scream she swung her arm and slapped his face. The man's smile grew and he touched the raw skin on his cheek.

"Now why would you do that to your own daddy? It looks like you're going to have to be punished" he laughed standing up.

She gritted her teeth and watched him back away a few feet.

"I love you honey" he said sweetly as he opened his mouth to release the sonic energy. "Go to Hell" she spat. His eyes glistened with amusement and he let go of his power. Rika screamed and fell to the ground as she was engulfed in a wave of sound.


	2. Out to Find a Savoir

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter Two:

"Out to Find a Savoir"

"I'm hungry!" Luffy announced to his crew only to be whack in the back of the head.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATE ALL THE FOOD" Sanji yelled. Luffy toppled over with his face on the floor of his ship.

"My manted mood" he mumbled with his face in the wood.

It was a bright and sunny day on the open sea and the straw hat pirates sat out on the deck enjoying the warmth.

"We're all hungry now that you ate everything" Usopp wined. He was leaning against the railing looking at the water. "And thirsty too." he grumbled.

"Well suck it up" Zolo snapped. "Were only a few days away from the Grand Line and I can't wait to find MeHawk."

"Aw come on Zolo we're gonna need food to keep our strength to fight" Usopp began.

"I'm scared, I don't wanna go to the Grand Line" Chopper said.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP" Nami screamed. Luffy finally got up and turned to face her. "We're going to make a pit stop" she said looking at a map. "Usopp's right were gonna need food so I suggest we stop here" she said pointing to a small island a few miles away from the Grand Line.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"It's a place called Rosuto Mugen" she answered.

"I've read about that place in one of the books Doctor H. had" Chopper said. "It's supposed to be a horrible place ruled by one of the war lords" he shivered.

"Well it's the only place on our way unless you guys want to turn back around to buy supplies" Nami explained.

"Well I'm not afraid I'm the great Captain Usopp!" the long nose man announced.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Luffy yelled giving a hug smile.

"You heard the captain" Zolo grinned.

"So pirates are coming here huh?" a deep voice asked. The man sat in a dark room with the door ajar. He held what looked a radio and a faint muffled voice came out the out end. Erika crouched down near the door trying to hear what her father was saying.

"Monkey D. Luffy's his name" the voice said. She could hear her father give a small laugh filled with hate.

"The one worth 30,000,000?" he asked.

"That's the one" the voice answered.

Rika gasped and fell backwards. She had heard about this pirate from he had rescued many people from Arlong. Maybe just maybe she could get him to help her and her people too. Her hopes were interrupted by her father's voice again.

"I'll be sure to get em" he snickered.

"And the navy will get 30 right?" the voice asked.

"Right" the man answered. He hung up and walked towards the door.

Rika's mind screamed for her to run but before she could even stand up the door opened.

"My, my look who we have here" the man smiled that wicked smile.

She didn't say a word only stood up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Am I going to have to lock you up again for another 5 months?" he laughed. "You remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me."

"I'm sorry" she said through gritted teeth and clenching her fists.

"Good, now be a good little girl and go harass the people of the town" he grinned.

Her body froze and tried as hard as she could not to blow up and attack him.

But the fire that burned in her heart was too strong and she opened her mouth to release her powerful wail. Just as she was about to scream a man in a black uniform came running down the marble hallway.

"Lord Neikan!" the officer yelled.

The man turned his back towards his daughter to face the officer.

"Yes what is it?" Neikan asked.

"It's the pirates! There here!" he answered.

Neikan smiled and looked back a Rika. "Do not let me catch you up to anything again for if you do you will regret the day you were born" he told her with a calm tone.

Her mouth closed and she scoffed turning away and walking in the other direction.

"Follow her" Neikan frowned looking at the officer.

"Yes sir" he bowed.

"And if she's does anything I don't mind if you hurt her just don't kill her, that's my job."

"_I will find you Luffy**, I have to**"_ Rika thought running out the huge iron doors.


	3. Guns are Cheating

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter 3

"Guns are Cheating"

"So exactly how long do we have to stay in the Grand Line?" Usopp asked.

They all sat around a round wooden table at a cozy little restaurant they had found a few miles away from the dock.

"Until I find One Piece and become King of the Pirates" Luffy answered like it was a stupid question. He picked up a chicken leg a stuffed in it his mouth.

"Or until we die" Zolo laughed.

"We're not gonna die we got Mr. Rubber Man over there leading us" Sanji piped in taking a sip of his drink.

"We're dead" Usopp moaned. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him and continued eating.

"What are you doing Nami?" Chopper asked looking over the red headed girl's shoulder. She had a map out in front of her of what seemed to be the Grand Line and it had red x's marked all over it.

"Huh? Oh I'm trying to map out a course for us when we reach the Grand Line. Even though we do have Luffy as our captain things aren't going to be easy. I've marked with x's where we should never sail and I'm trying to pick out the best route" she answered without looking up at the blue nosed reindeer.

"I have another question" Chopper said.

"Shot" Nami answered.

"Doesn't everyone here have different ambitions? After we go to the Grand Line are we going to find the Deep Blue like Sanji wanted? Or map the world like you wanted? And defeat MeHawk so Zolo can become the best swordsman.?"

The whole entire table was silent until the goof of a captain spoke up.

"Chopper we may all have different dreams but that doesn't mean we're going too spilt up to go after them. I don't want to get in the way of your ambitions but I am going to be standing there helping you reach them.

The Grand Line is where our dreams collide but friends stick together because we're not just shipmates we're friends and friends help friends make their dreams come true."

They all grinned at their captain's words. "Yeah! All for one and one for all!" Usopp shouted. Maybe having Luffy as a captain and having the friends that they did would be enough to get them through this.

"Excuse me?" a woman in a apron said walking up to Luffy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you the famous Monkey D. Luffy?" she asked holding up the wanted posted which had his face on it.

His crew started waving their hands wildly motioning for him to say no. They were just about to leave for the Grand Line and were sick in getting caught up in all the trouble they had.

"Sure am!" Luffy smiled. His crew groaned and slid back in their chairs.

"Why do you want?" Zolo asked get aggravated.

"Hey that's no way to talk to a lady!" Sanji said looking at the woman. She had long wavy brown hair that hung in a messy bun on the top of her head and big brown eyes like a puppy. She looked around 50 or 60 and wore a sad look on her face.

"No it's alright" the woman said speaking up. "I-we just wanted to ask a favor" she said motioning to the rest of the people in the room.

"Hey hold up I'm sick of doing favors and good deeds with nothing in return. We're just about to make our dreams come true and you're going to have to make a pretty good offer for us to help" Nami spoke up crossing her arms.

"I can pay you 500,000 berries?" the woman offered.

"Come guys we gotta help them!" Nami smiled.

Luffy burst out laughing while the others thought about it.

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Usopp asked.

Just as the woman was about to answer a shrill scream filled the air.

Luffy and his crew ran outside to find a girl fighting with a man in all black.

He had a black uniform on with dark sunglasses and held a gun.

"GET AWAAYYYYYYYYY" the girl screamed unleashing a tremendous power out of her mouth.

"YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY LORD NIEKAN'S ORDERS!" the man yelled over her screams. He ran up and kicked her in the side of the face. She fell backwards onto the stone payment and rubbed the side of her face.

The girl growled and jumped back up on her feet kicking the man in the stomach. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach and reached for his side pocket. "I don't care what your father said you're going to die here and now" the man whispered aiming a gun straight at her. She tried to move but her body was frozen with fear and she could only watch as the man pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

**Cliff hanger! Thank you so much for my lovely review! Only one sob but that just means I have to do better! Let me know if there's something I could do to make this story any better. Thanks for reading -**


	4. Rika

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter 4:

"Rika"

"I don't care what your father said you're going to die here and now" the man whispered aiming a gun straight at her. She tried to move but her body was frozen with fear and she could only watch as the man pulled the trigger.

At that moment Luffy appeared in front of the girl taking the bullet head on. The bullet bounced back off of him and hit the man in black right in the leg. "Guns are cheating" the rubber man said. The man in black began to hobble away. "You are going to pay" he spat at them.

"Are you ok?" Nami asked rushing over to the girl. The girl stood up looking even more freaked out than before. "Oh don't worry about him he's made out of rubber" Nami said as to answer her. The girl looked around 17 and had bright orange hair a bit lighter than Nami's. She had it pulled back into pigtails and had rosy pink cheeks. She wore a bright pink hat which looked like it had cat ears on top and a lime green and yellow striped tank top with jean shorts and brown boots. Over that she had on a pink overcoat that went down to her ankles. But the most interesting thing about her was she had the most extraordinary eyes. They were a mix between a sapphire and an emerald and held a look of sadness. Nami recognized that look. She had had it once herself when her life had been taken over by Arlong.

"And what would your name be pretty Miss?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes. The girl blinked a few times trying to take in what had just happened. "I'm Rika" she answered finally in a quite tone. "What a lovely name for a lovely lady" the cook said.

"Knock it off!" Nami shouted glaring at Sanji.

"Why was that guy chasing you?" Chopper asked. "And how did you scream so loud?" Usopp wondering.

"I-" Rika started but was cut off by men dressed in black shouting.

"Over here! Come one we have to capture her!"

"Quick in here!" the brown haired woman yelled. They all stood outside the restaurant while she shouted from the door.

"Mearii!" Rika yelled running towards the woman. Luffy ran after them and his crew followed. She led them into the basement and quickly locked the door. "Ok what it this about?" Zolo asked.

"Rika this is Monkey D. Luffy" Mearii whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Rika asked sounding happy. "I HAVE FOUND YOU!" she laughed hugging him.

"Get offa me!" Luffy said trying to pull himself away from her.

"You are Luffy correct?" she asked letting go.

"Yup" he answered.

"Then you must help!" she said falling on the ground bowing to him. "People in this town are nuts" Usopp hissed.

"You're telling me" Chopper answered.

"You give us that 500,000 berries and we'll talk" Nami spoke up.

"Please take it as a gift for saving Rika" Mearii said handing Nami that bag of monkey.

"Well if you insist" she smiled grabbing it from the old woman.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on!" Luffy yelled. Rika frowned and looked at the ground.

"An evil man my father is hurting our land, our people are dying, I've tried to run away countless times but-" she rolled up the sleeves of her overcoat to reveal bruises, cuts, and scars that looked as if they would never heal. The crew gasped. "We cannot fight them alone and we heard of you and your bravery" she said.

"I am pretty brave aren't I?" Usopp said only to be shushed.

"Please I beg of you if I live like this any longer I will kill myself!" Rika cried. The room was silent until Zolo spoke up.

"Tell us how you were able to scream with such power?"

Rika's eyes fell to the ground. "My father forced me to eat the screech screech fruit. The devil's fruit which gives you the ability to scream sonic waves. But he made me kill and I am just as much to blame as he is for the destruction of our town. He also posses that power only his is ten times stronger. I have been locked away for the past five months because I failed to escape and was caught. But no matter what he does to me I must find a way to end this!" Her story ended and she bowed once more. "Please" she whispered.

"Stand up" Zolo snapped. "We're pirates why would we want to help you?"

She felt her blood boil and almost screamed. If they didn't help her everyone would die. She had heard tales of them helping so many people despite what the navy had told them. She cooled down and looked Zolo right in the eye.

"You're right" Rika laughed getting up off the ground. "Why would the scum of the ocean want to do something good? I'll find someone else to help" she said getting up and beginning to walk away hoping he would stop her and change his mind.

"Oh really? Cause it seems to me we're you're only hope" the swordsman said.

Rika clenched her fists and fire shot up in her eyes as she realized her plan might not work. "My hope **will not die** and if you're not going to help me then leave. Because my only dream is to be free from this way of life and no one is telling me that it will be like this forever because **I am** going to change it."

Zolo smiled "Good."

"So are you with me or not?" Rika snapped.

Luffy gave her a smile "We're with ya" he said.

Rika gave them a huge smile and tried to contain her happiness. But her attempt failed as she ran over to the straw hat man. "THANK YOU!" she yelled hugging Luffy as hard as she could.

"YOU'RE SQUEEZING MY BRAIN OUT!" he shouted trying to get free. "As if they were any brain to squeeze out" Sanji said.

"Har har very funny" the captain answered finally free of Rika.

"I'm so glad that we change this, so glad…that I can finally sleep without fear of tomorrow" she said almost passing out on the floor. She curled up into a ball and slept.

**Author's Note: Ok so here's the thing, Rika has a bit of a split personality. She tries to act tough and hard core but really she is a bubbly, loving, scare teenage girl. You'll see her act like that as things gets better. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Mearii's House

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter 5:

"Mearii's House"

"_I have to escape! I'm almost there!" Rika's mind screamed. She ran through her town being chased by her father's men. Stumbling along the stone path she ran towards her home. Where she knew her mother would protect her. "Mom!" she yelled darting out into the open field where her house rested atop a small hill. The grass under her feet suddenly became brown and began to die. The sky grew dark and rain began to fall. "Mom help!" she yelled once more seeing three figures off in the distance. As she approached them she could tell clearly who they were. "No" she mouthed unable to make a sound as she watched the scene unfold._

_In front of her stood a man and he wore an evil smile. His eyes burned with a sapphire glow of malice and his long raven haired clung to his face wet from the rain. He stood facing a woman and a small child whose faces where pale with fear. "PLEASE DADDY STOP!" the girl screamed through the shower of water falling down on them. Holding the little girl was an orange haired woman with deep blue eyes that seemed to be filled with tears. Rika gasped. "MOTHER! RUN! HE'S GOING TO-" she was cut off by a gloved hand covering her mouth. Her father's men had finally caught up with her. They held her hands behind her back and restrained her from moving. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she realized the younger Rika was doing the same. "Daddy why?" the little girl asked. "Because my dear little Rika, **I can**". The girl's eyes went wide as her father opened his mouth. "RIKA!" her mother screamed pushing her aside and jumping in front of the sonic blast. Blood trickled down from her ears and her body began to explode from the inside out._

"**MOTHER!**" she yelled jolting up from her bed. Sweat dotted her forehead and she looked around the room. The house was gone, the men where gone, her father was gone, and her mother was-"Gone" she whispered. She was lying on a soft bed that Mearii had made up for her in the basement of her house.

"What's with all the yelling?" Luffy moaned covering his face with the pillow. Zolo, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper where all sound asleep on beds just like hers. There was a small light coming in from the window and the room began to fill up with light.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Rika asked the pirate.

"What did you dream about that made you yell so loud?" he asked sitting up and putting on his hat.

Rika's eyes filled with sadness and she hugged her knees to her chest. "My mom" she answered refusing to look him in the eye.

"S-sh-she isn't here anymore."

"Rika?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"….I'm hungry do you have any food?" he smiled.

"Well I hope so unless where going to eat cardboard for breakfast" she said giving a small laugh.

Luffy stuck out his tongue at the though of eating something other than food and quickly got out of bed.

"Come one I smell something good!" he said running up the steps.

Rika nodded and followed. She was grateful he hadn't asked about her mom it would have been hard to tell a story like that. "Hey wait what about the others?" she asked watching Luffy run through the door. She walked into the kitchen where he sat stuffing his face with pancakes. "I don't think he heard you" Mearii laughed watching him eat. Rika smiled "Thank you my friend" she said to the woman. "You don't need to thank me, I want nothing more than to help you and our people regain happiness" Mearii answered.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE FOOD?" Zolo asked coming up the steps and seeing empty plates.

"I ate it" Luffy said patting his stomach. "And it was great!" he laughed.

"LUFFY!" the swordsman yelled.

"Don't worry I made plently" Mearii smiled setting more food out on the table.

"Oh boy more!" Luffy shouted.

"You already ate!" Zolo snapped.

"But I'm still hungry" Luffy wined.

"What's with all the yelling some of us were trying to sleep!" Nami shouted walking into the kitchen with Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper behind her.

"You guys are loud!" Usopp moaned "you gave me a headache."

"Suck it up" Zolo said trying to keep the food away from their captain.

"What a lovely meal Ms. Mearii! But please let me do the honor of cooking after all you already gave up a warm place to sleep" Sanji said to the brown-haired woman.

"You are guests please it's the least I can do for you and your team giving us a glimmer of hope for our town" she answered wiping her hands on her apron.

"Well in that case I'll dig in!" he smiled.

"It's yummy" Chopper piped in.

"Thank you" Mearii answered.

"Oh Rika could you come here I have something that might help you" Chopper asked the girl after finishing up his meal.

"You do?" she said walking over to the little reindeer.

She sat down in the living room across from the kitchen where Chopper had his bag of medicine.

"I saw you had such bad cuts and bruises on your arms and I wanted to treat them before they got infected" he told her spraying some stuff on her arms.

Rika flinched rolling up her other sleeve so he could do the same.

"You're a doctor!"

"Yup, but I guessed you'd be more surprised of me being able to talk" he answered.

"Well I was a little but you have such a cute voice! I like to hear you talk" she smiled.

Chopper blushed and his eyes fell down to the ground. "Thank you" he said.

"Were these all from your father?" he asked bandaging up her arm.

Rika nodded.

"He's horrible we'll take him down!" Chopper said proudly.

"YEAH WE WILL!" she said with a fire in her blue-green eyes.

"There all done they should get better in no time!" he said putting the finishing touches on to make sure the bandage wouldn't fall off

"You're so sweet!" she picking him up and hugging him.

"Air" he wheezed turning blue from her death hug.

"Sorry I forget my own strength sometimes" she said letting him go.

"It's okay" he said lying on the floor dizzy.

"How bout this then?" she asked giving him a small kiss on the nose. "You are a wonderful doctor" she giggled going back into the kitchen.

Chopper's face turned a dark red and he back to his happy dance as soon as she was out of the room

backinthekitchenbackinthekitchenbackinthekitchenbackinthekitchenbackin

"So what exactly are we up against?" Nami asked clearing the table.

They all were helping Mearii clean up when Rika walked back in.

"Lord Neikan, one of the 7 Warlords of the sea" Rika answered.

"And you want us to help you….?" Zolo asked.

"Kill him" Rika spat. "His power is the screech screech fruit as I have said before, and with it he has killed my mother and many other good people of my country."

"Why would he do such a horrible thing?" Usopp asked shaking at the though of a man like that.

"Rosuto Mugen is very close to the Grand Line, my father was a pirate and he set out for one piece as all pirates do. But all he wanted was the treasure he wasn't a real pirate and had no idea what to expect. He gathered up men from the village and sailed away. He came back a week later but with no men. He was the only one who survived. In his hand was a blue fruit like I had never seen before. He had found two of the fruit and had already eaten one. He desired power and the Grand Line had driven him mad. We used to be a happy family until we were low on money and he decided he would search for one piece. It was supposed to help us!" Rika's tears broke through and a salty jewel slid down her cheek. "But with that single fruit he held Lord Neikan forced it down my throat and told me I would help him get the power he desired. I was 7 years old I had no choice and I destroyed when ever my father told me too, whenever he felt like reminding the people who was in charge he would seen me out and I would kill for him."

**Author's Note: A bit of a dark chapter and a little happiness. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Please review **


	6. DRESS UP TIME

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter 6:

"DRESS UP TIME"

Luffy's hand curled up into a fist as he listened to Rika's story. The rest of the crew sat quietly waiting for her to finish. "I am also to blame for what has happened, I was not strong enough to resist him so if I can destroy him maybe it will make up for what I've done" the girl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No you're not to blame, what could you do you were seven years old?" Nami spoke up trying to comfort her. She knew what this must feel like memories of Arlong and Belmere came flooding back but she had to stay strong for Rika's sake.

"You tried to get away right? You did the best you could and now it's time to ask for help" Zolo said standing up from the table and reaching for his swords.

Their captain's face was frozen in a scowl and his knuckles had turned white from clenching his fists. "Where is he?" Luffy asked coldly.

"The castle is just beyond the city limits you can see the very top of it" Rika answered pointing out a small window. The tip of the black marble castle stood just a few miles from Mearii's house.

"But the castle is crawling with guards how will you get it?" Mearii asked a little frighten at the though of them standing up against Lord Neikan.

"Have you forgotten my friend? I have lived there for ten years I know entrances we can use and not be caught. "But the sonic blast that will kill us if we get hit and that is what we should be worried about. It creates high pitched sound waves that go right through your body making your insides explode" she told them.

Sanji got a disgusted look on his face while Usopp and Chopper shook with fear.

"So what's the plan?" Zolo asked.

Rika though for a moment, "Tell me what you can do" she commanded.

"I slice" Zolo answered.

"I kick" Sanji said.

"I steal" Nami smiled.

"I punch" Chopper growled turning into his biggest form.

"I shoot" Usopp said still shaking.

"I stretch" Luffy gave his trademark smile.

"And I scream" Rika said. "Here's the plan" she announced.

**Later that night**

The phone began to ring back at the castle and a solider picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

………..

"Yes"

………..

"Sure"

………

"I see I'll be sure to tell him" he said hanging up. He walked off to find his master.

"Lord Neikan!" the solider shouted running up to a raven haired man.

The man wore a long black cap and had piercing blue-green eyes.

"Yes" the warlord answered turning to face him.

"They're coming sir" the solider told him.

"Good, I want you to make sure the guests feel right at home."

"And Rika?"

"We should reward her for all her hard work don't you think?" Neikan smiled.

"Yes sir."

Rika hung up the phone and joined her new friends back in the living room.

"Who did you call?" Chopper asked. He was sitting on the soft purple carpet while the others sat around in the chairs Mearii had set out for them.

"Um….I was calling to see if there was any one from my town that would help us" she said with a weak smile.

"And?" Usopp asked.

"No, there all cowards" she snapped.

"We don't need em; I pulverize all of em for what they did to ya!" Sanji shouted.

Rika smiled. _"Is this what it feels like to have friends?"_ she though.

"Let's get down to business!" It was already 2:00 in the afternoon and they planned to attack tomorrow night. She pointed to one of doors on the caste on the map. "Here's the main entrance" she said. "If we can pretend we're delivering something to the castle we might be able to get in without being too suspicious. Though we will need disguises. After that we can use the back doors that lead throughout the castle and get to my father's throne room."

"King? I though he was a warlord?" Zolo said.

"He thinks he's a God" Rika explained. "But there aren't any guards actually in the throne room only guards at the doors, so we can simply find a way to lock the door to the throne room from inside it will only be us against him!" she said excitedly picturing her father's death.

"This all seems too easy" Nami noticed.

"My father was never a very smart man so it should be" Rika flashed a smile at the red-head.

"_I got a bed feeling about this"_ the navigator though.

"Now let's see what we can dig us for disguises!" Rika said.

"Ohhh we get to play dress-up" Usopp laughed.

Mearii bought up a box of clothes for them to try on.

"This isn't a game ya moron!" Sanji said hitting Usopp on the head. "We're doing this for Rika!" he said turned to face her.

"Lookie I'm a princess!" she squealed wearing a pink crown over her pink hat.

"Never mind" Sanji mumbled.

"ARGH! I'm a pirate!" Luffy laughed putting an eye patch on.

"Luffy you **are** a pirate" Zolo groaned.

Rika giggled and put the crown on his head. "Now you're a princess pirate!" she laughed.

Luffy smiled and began to dance around the room like an idiot.

"I'm king of the world!" Chopper shouted tying a cape around his neck and standing on the arm of one of the chairs. He went to take a step forward but tripped over the long piece of fabric and ended up falling on his face.

Usopp burst out laughed and took the cape from him. "Now it's my turn to be king!" he said tugging on it.

"I'm dealing with a bunch of morons" Nami sighed turning to Sanji.

"Hey if you can't beat em join em!" he answered putting on a chef's hat.

Nami bent down and picked up some fake gold bracelets out of the box.

"Maybe you're right" she laughed slipping them on. "I feel richer already!"

"Come on Zolo play with us!" Luffy begged.

"Not gonna happen, were supposed to be plotting against Lord Neikan" the swordsman snapped.

"A but you look so pretty in that pink boa!" Rika giggled wrapping the string of feathers around his neck.

Luffy feel on the floor laughing and Zolo chased after him. "You not acting very lady like!" the captain said between laughing fits.

"_I think I like having friends"_ Rika though to herself watching Sanji and Nami pretend to play cook, Usopp and Chopper playing tug-a-war with the cape and laughing as Luffy and Zolo wrested each other playfully to the ground.

"_Too bad I have give all that up tomorrow night."_

**Author's review: Dun dun dun. Rika is up to something. I tried to make this chapter cute with the dress up. Rika seemed like the kind of girl who would love to put make-up on and get all dressed up for no reason at all and just walk around the house like that. But like Nami she was deprived of a childhood poor Rika. I love to hear what you guys think thank you so much for another nice review!**


	7. From Light to Dark

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter 7

"From light to dark"

Rika leaned back against the side of the house. She was sitting in the grass looking up at the red and purple sky. The sun had turned the color of a giant tangerine and reflected a dim yellow light back to the hills. The wind was clam but still breathing slowly as a soft burst of air danced through her long orange hair. Rika had her legs flat out on the ground and her arms supporting her up behind her back. _"I could stay like this forever"_ she thought staring up into the evening sky.

She began to slowly rock back and forth humming a tune she had heard countless times as a child. Her mother would sing it to her everyday before she went to sleep. Rika never thought of what the words meant because she was so young at the time but the melody of the song always seems to clam her down. Her lips began to move and the most beautiful sound traveled out of her mouth into the wind.

"_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where love takes me too_

_A part of me will always be with you"_

She stopped realizing someone was behind her and wiped around.

"Mind if I join you?" a boy in a ratty old straw hat asked.

She blushed afraid he had heard her singing. She never liked singing for other people other than her mom. But her mom would always tell her she had the most wonderful voice she had ever heard. That was until she used it to destroy people. She shook that memory from her mind and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Sure" she smiled

Seconds passed as they both gazed into the sky, but it seemed like hours. _"What can I say to him? The boy that I'm about to-"_ her thoughts were interrupted by Luffy's voice.

"You have a really good singing voice" he said closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall like he was going to sleep.

She felt her face turn a soft pink and her eyes fell to the ground. "Thank you, my mom used to tell me the same thing" she answered.

"You should join my crew after we save your people, I've been looking for a singer and from what I can tell when you beat up that guy chasing after you the other day you're pretty strong!" he told her without opening his eyes.

She felt her heart sink into her stomach.

When minutes passed without an answer Luffy finally opened his eyes.

Rika was now standing up at the top of the hill the house was sitting on.

The light hit her in a way that made her looking like an angel, only the light was fading and turning black as the sun set down over the village.

He got up and walked over to her. "Sky looks cool huh?" he asked.

She didn't even raise her head to look up only kept focused on the ground.

"I can't" she whispered.

"What?" he asked unable to hear her.

"I CAN'T JOIN YOUR CREW!" she screamed now looking directly at him.

His smile faded and quickly turned into a frown.

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms with a confused look on his face.

Rika was now facing him and the sun had gone down so her blue-green eyes were twinkling like giant gems. Instead of the usual smile she wore, her face was now plastered with a feeling of hatred and sadness but most of all regret.

"Luffy how do you know you can even trust me?" she asked.

"Why shouldn't I trust you?" he said even more confused.

"How do you know I'm not going to hurt you?" Rika cried taking a hold of him by the collar.

"Why would you hurt me?" the boy asked without even flinching.

The wind stopped and so did her mind. Every thought of what she had planned to do to this boy was gone. He wasn't like the other pirates she had met but her father's words still rang clearly in her head.

"**_Go to that straw hat boy, pretend you need help and bring him here I'm sure he'll want to save your beloved country. But you can do that all by yourself can't you my dear? Bring him to me and I will free you and your worthless people."_**

She released her grasp on his collars and her hands slid down to his chest.

"Because…I don't know…what else I can do" she answered finally with tears flowing from her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Luffy pushed his hat down over his face in fear she might see him blush. He had never been hugged by a girl before except for his mom when he was very young. But he didn't pull away this time because this time was a real hug, not a bone shattering one but a person crying out for help and love.

Without noticing it he suddenly found his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rika stopped and looked up into two beautiful black pearl eyes.

"You sure do cry a lot" he said in a teasing way.

"And you sure do smile a lot" she answered back wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I guess we even each other out" he laughed still holding her.

Rika smiled and hugged him tightly. "Luffy thank you I'll join your crew on one condition" she told him.

"You have to promise now to get mad when I tell you the truth and you can't tell anyone else" she said.

"Promise" he answered finally letting her go.

She took a deep breath and started to explain.

**Authors Note: Oh la la this chapter had a bit of fluff in it but it's so hard to make Luffy the kinda of guy that would fall in love with something other than his dream and a girl at that lol. And yes as you can tell by now Rika is tricking Luffy and his crew but she isn't lying to them she just isn't telling them the entire truth. Next chapter is where the battle begins!**


	8. Trap

**Never Had a Dream Come True**

Book One:

Blind Ambition

Chapter 8

"Trap"

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Zolo asked.

They were standing about a half of a mile away from Lord Niekan's castle ready to take him down.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Luffy yelled running towards the door of the huge structure.

"SHUT UP!" Nami hissed whacking him on the back of the head. "You're going to let them know we're here" she told him.

"But Nami I really want to kill him" Luffy wined in a childish voice.

"So do I" Rika smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we'll chop him up in a minute now get inside" Sanji said motioning his hand towards the cart. It was a sturdy wooden cart that was use to carry supplies like food to people in the village. But it had a tarp over it so no one could see inside and was pulled like a wheel barrow.

"I'll wheel you guys in, no one will question me considering that my father requests supplies all the time and I do live at the castle" Rika explained.

"Everybody in!" Nami said crawling under the tarp.

"Usopp quit shaking someone will notice" Rika whispered.

"I-I-I c-c-can't I'm s-s-cared" he answered.

"I'll fix it" Zolo said hitting Usopp on the head.

"Gee thanks" Usopp mumbled rubbing the newly form lump on his head.

Rika pushed with all her might.

"Jeez you guys are heavy" she grunted pushing the cart along the stone path.

"If Luffy hadn't eaten the entire kitchen during breakfast we might be a little lighter" Sanji spoke up.

"Sorry" the captain answered.

Rika rolled her eyes and gave a small giggle. "Once we're inside I'll take you too the throne room, remember? And we'll look the doors from the inside and then DESTORY HIM!" she shouted holding up a fist in the air dropping the handles to the cart.

"OUCH!" the straw hat crew yelled as the hit the ground.

"Oops" she said giving a weak laugh and picking the handle back up.

"Hey I thought we were going to dress up!" Luffy asked.

"This is less complicated" Rika answered.

"But I wanted to dress up!" he wined.

"Hush we're here" Rika hissed nodding to the guard at the door.

"Hello Miss Rika welcome back, another delivery for your father I see?" the guard in black asked.

"Uh…yeah more um…weapons and stuff" she answered quickly.

"I see" he said without any emotion. He opened the door for her and let her pass.

Minutes passed without any sound but the creaking of the wooden wheels on the marble floor. Rika's face remained cold and icy and she passed many rooms containing horrible memories. The silence seemed to carry on for another 10 minutes and then a loud thud as she dropped the handles of the cart and it fell to the floor.

Luffy and the gang keep still until the ok from Rika to let them know the cost was clear.

But yet nothing happened and they began to worry something was wrong.

Then the sound of heavy foot steps echoed through the room accompanied by a deep voice that shook the room.

"Rika!" the voice called out.

"Yes father" a girl's voice answered but instead of the cheerful tone they were all used to Rika's voice had turn to ice and sent a chill down Luffy's spine.

"Good girl" Lord Neikan said.

Luffy couldn't wait any longer it was time this guy paid. He threw off the tarp and stood up.

"Luffy what are you-" Nami's voice stopped and her face went pale.

They were inside a steel cage unbreakable by the human hand and they were sitting right before the warlord.

"Welcome" Neikan greeted in a less than welcoming tone. He was extremely tall which almost made him look like a giant and had long jet black hair the rested on his shoulders. His eyes were the same color as his daughters but his looked as though they were a portal into Hell itself. A black cape was draped around his shoulders and covering his entire body. He looked to be only around 30 and had a young face. Lord Neikan sat on the throne in front of them. The room was huge and had stain glass windows everywhere. If Lord Neikan wanted too he could kill them right then and there.

The crew's helpless gaze turned to Rika who happened to be right beside her father on a throne of her own.

"Rika why?" Usopp asked.

The girl smiled and looked directly into his eyes.

"Cause if I give you to my daddy I get as much money to by a country" she said sticking out her tongue and making a stupid face.

"This was all about money?" Chopper asked in a sad voice.

"WHY YOU LITTLE B-" Zolo started.

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you, I have just as much power as my daddy and if you make me mad I'll blow your head off" she said sweetly.

Zolo's eyes went wide and he shut his mouth.

"Luffy say something!" Sanji called to his captain.

The straw hated boy remained silent and still watching both his crew and Lord Neikan. He wore a scowl on his face and had his arms crossed leaning against the bars of the cage.

"LUFFY!" Zolo yelled only to be ignored.

"So you sold us out so you could by back your country from this guy is that it?" Nami asked figuring it out. She had been in the same situation.

"But how did you-oh never mind it doesn't matter my father is going to kill Monkey D. Luffy and get the bounty and then I get to be free of him. The poster did say dead or alive and when you're alive it's so much harder to detain" Rika smirked. "Oh and look Roronoa Zolo you've got a bounty too huh? Looks like I'll even be able to buy myself something nice with the amount of money my daddy will give me for capturing you."

"Rika you make me so proud you're just like me" her father said.

Rika's eyes blazed with fire but she soon clamed herself and walked down the marble steps that lead up to the throne and over to the cage.

"I'm going to miss you fools, going to help every sob story you hear, heh pathetic" she said circling the cage.

"We wanted to help you because you were our friend, we though you deserved help" Zolo spat.

"All you deserve is a huge helping of kick ass" Sanji snapped.

"Oh you're mad did I upset you? Oh well bye bye now have fun in the dungeon and don't worry I'll visit you one more time before we kill you" she said blowing a kiss to the captain as guards came and sprayed a purplish mist everywhere.

"Don't breathe too much of it in or you'll past out, oh wait too late" Rika giggled watching the crew fall to their knees unconscious.

The guards tied them up and took them away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors Note: Sooooooo hmmm what to say oh yeah thanks for all the reviews I'm happy you all like it! And don't hate Rika just yet there's a surprise I the next chapter and maybe a kiss coming up too! Yeah my original plan was for them to dress up and sneak inside the castle (thus the chapter "Dress up time") but eh I changed my mind and had them do this instead. So please review and thanks for reading!**


	9. The Power of True Love

Never Had a Dream Come True

Book One:

"Blind Ambition"

Chapter 9

"The power of True Love"

"Luffy what the hell is wrong with you!" Zolo snapped at his captain after they had woken up.

All 6 members of the crew we locked in the dungeon of Lord Niekan's castle where it was cold and dark and the only light was a few dim candles that burned on either side of the room just out of reach from anyone behind the bars.

Luffy was silent and his eyes darted to the corner of the black room where a guard stood watching them. The rest of the crew stood leaning against the stone walls.

"You could bust us outta here!" Nami yelled putting her hand up to whack him.

He grabbed it in mid air stopping the blow from touching him.

"Luffy" she growled.

"Come one captain at least say something!" Sanji joined in. "We know you're sad about your girlfriend betraying us and all but-"

"Girlfriend?" Luffy asked tilting his head to one side like a puppy.

"Now he talks" Zolo groaned.

"Yeah we saw you too the other night I didn't know you had it in you!" Sanji said stifling a laugh nudging Luffy in the side. Luffy didn't get it.

"Had what in me?" he asked.

The crew groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Never mind that I think we should focus on how we're gonna get outta here" Usopp cried.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Chopper shouted.

Just then the handle of the door to the room began to jiggle and turned slowly as a figure appeared in the doorway. All anyone could see was the outline and it was hard to tell who it was.

"Lord Neikan said he needs you in the weapons room I'll take over from here" the voice said to the guard.

The guard shrugged and began to walk out.

"What's he gonna do with them? the guard asked the figure.

"Not what my father is going to do with them but what I'm going to do with them" the figure laughed harshly.

"You're so cold Rika" the guard smiled as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"RIKA!" Luffy cheered.

"Hiya Luffy-chan!" she giggled running over to the cage.

"Ok I'm confused" Usopp groaned.

"Can't you see her love for Luffy made her give up her evil ways and she came back to rescue us because she couldn't let their love die" Sanji answered. "It's beautiful" he said wiping a tear from his eye..

Rika and Luffy blinked "Wha?" the both said in unison.

"Shut up" Nami said bonking the cook on the head.

"So what are you doing here then?" Zolo asked.

"Welllllll last night I explained to Luffy that my father would never let me back in the castle unless I brought you guys back. He said that if I did her would free my town but I could never turn on you guys, though I um kinda plan to in the beginning" she coughed. "But I pretended to be evil so my father would believe me, and now I'm here to set you guys free so we can kill him yay!" she answered jumping around the room clapping her hands.

"But why didn't you tell us about your plan?" Chopper asked.

"Cause I don't know how good of actors you are so it would be better if you didn't know and it was believable! But Luffy-chan knew the whole time and he was a good boy and kept his mouth shut!" she winked at him.

Luffy gave his signature laugh.

"Soooooooo who wants to get out?" she asked holding up the keys to the cage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father!" Rika called from behind the throne room door.

"Come in my dear" Lord Neikan answered from the top of his throne.

"Daddy I'm bored! Can we kill them now?" Rika wined pulling Luffy and crew behind her. Their hands were bound by chains and each one was tied to the person behind them.

The evil Lord laughed and smiled at his daughter. "You're too much" he said.

"Is that a yes?" she asked standing against the door secretly locking it behind her back.

He nodded and sat up. "You may do the honors because you were such a good girl. And then when we're done you make take back your country for your own Kingdome so that you may terrorize them all you like."

Rika clenched her teeth and her eyes burned with hatred for this man.

"_Is this what he thinks I want the money for?"_

"_I'm gonna make him regret it I'll shove those words back down his throat and make him pay"_ her head cried.

Her hands began to shake with anger which made the crew a little scared.

She pulled on the chain and walked them towards the center of the room lining them up shoulder to shoulder. She stood in front of them with her eyes to the ground. Usopp began to cry and his knees shook uncontrollably.

The rest of the crew dared not speak a word in fear of giving them away.

Just a few more seconds and it would all be over…at least that's what they hoped.

Rika finally lifted her head and smiled just like her father did before murdering his victim.

"Say goodbye" she whispered opening her mouth to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note: I know I haven't updated in a while school started and I've had so much stuff to do I hat it XP. So….will they be able to pull this off? Can they save her country? Has Rika really turned good? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (and it's got more Luffy/Rika fluff to come!)**


	10. Ready Steady FIGHT

Never Had a Dream Come True

Book One:

"Blind Ambition"

Chapter 10

"Ready? Steady FIGHT!"

Rika finally lifted her head and smiled just like her father did before murdering his victim.

"Say goodbye" she whispered opening her mouth to scream.

At the last moment she whipped around and aimed her sonic blast the ceiling right above her father. The cement block came crushing down but were pushed away by a sonic blast of his own only his was more powerful and went straight roof and you could see the grey sky above.

"Heh, guess my little girl is a traitor huh? Oh well no money for you, oh and you're going to die now" he smiled walking out from the rubble.

"Damn" Sanji and Zolo hissed.

"AHHHH HE'S GOING TO KILL US! I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE!" Usopp screamed running around like a maniac.

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled hitting him.

"Rika what are we going-" Chopper started but stopped seeing Luffy and Rika already charging at the War lord.

Luffy ran at him only to be caught in a blast of energy from Neikan.

His pupils dilated and body shook violently.

"BASTARD" Rika screamed jumping in front of Luffy screeching with her own power. It wasn't as strong but it was enough to push back the waves hurting the captain.

"My turn" Sanji said. He has snuck behind Neikan and kicked his head into the ground smashing his face into the marble floor.

While Luffy fell to the ground unconscious.

"LUFFY-CHAN!" Rika cried catching him stopping his head from hitting the floor.

Chopper rushed over and took a look.

"He'll be fine, though he'll be out for a while, a little longer in that sound wave and he would be dead" said the reindeer.

Rika clenched her fingers into a fist and directed her gaze towards her father who was now standing up fighting the swordsman.

Niekan's face dripped with blood but he continued to fire sonic energy at Zolo. But Zolo was too quick and was able to move out of the way quickly and counter attack with slash. He couldn't get close enough to do any real damage because he'd end up like Luffy or worse.

The war lord turned his face to the ground and screamed resulting in the floor beneath them beginning to crumble.

"Not good!" Sanji yelled jumping backwards onto stable ground.

Zolo on the other hand was not as lucky and fell with the rest of the floor.

"ZOLO!" Usopp yelled peering down.

The crew didn't have any time to make sure he was ok because Neikan didn't hesitate to deliver another blast.

This time at Rika.

"Why honey? I gave you everything?" he asked walking towards her.

"NO YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOUR OWN WIFE!" she cried.

"I did? Oh hahaha I forgot" he laughed like it was amusing.

The look of fire and hatred returned to Rika's eyes and she shot out more blasts.

"No good" he smiled moving out of the way, and appearing behind her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Usopp yelled summoning up the courage to shot him with a fire star.

"Good shot Usopp!" Nami cheered standing next to him.

"AH!" the warlord cried as the flaming tool struck his back. He turned around and let out a scream towards Usopp.

"ACCCCK!" Usopp and Nami shrieked crying and running out of the way as fast as possible.

"Rika I'm coming!" Chopper joined in the fight transforming into his most powerful form.

"Bigggg Chopper" Rika said looking up at him.

"Yeah, now let's get him!" Chopper answered as they ran at Neikan.

Chopper got in a good punch before Neikan was able to scream and while in mid air he was hit by a sonic blast from his daughter which tore up his deep purple robe.

He fell to the ground once more and because of the blast from earlier the floor gave out and he fell even deeper.

Rika stopped and looked down and for a moment all was silent.

"Sorry my dear, not dead yet" he chuckled jumping back up from the darkness.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Authors Note: **

**An action packed chapter, ok so NEXT chapter I promise a kiss 3**

**Sorry I'm not too good with action scenes heh sweatdrop**

**Oh well thanks for reading now REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
